FRIENDS Generation 2
by SlytherinSeduction
Summary: I'll put up a summary later! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**2nd Generation Kids**

Chandler & Monica Bing

Jack Bing, 18

Erica Bing, 18

Mike & Phoebe Hannigan 

Michael Hannigan Jr., 16

Sophie Hannigan, 15

Nicholas Hannigan, 6

Ross & Rachel Geller

Ben (Biological son to Ross, step-son to Rachel), 28

Emma Geller, 20

Hayden Geller, 16

Joey (In a relationship, not married)

No kids

The One When the Twins Turn Eighteen: Part One

_Ring. _

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacky, it's me."

"Oh, hey Ben! You're comin' tonight right?"

"Hell yeah!" Ben said, sounding offended. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. I thought you might be to busy or somethin'," Jack said nonchalantly, picking at his black fingernail polish.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! You're going to be eighteen for Christ's sake! Pretty important Birthday, you know!" Ben said cheerfully. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...When will you be--" there was a sudden knock on the front door causing him to jump. He slid from his position on the kitchen counter. "Here? I really miss--" He opened the door only to reveal his cousin "--you..." Jack grinned, hanging up the phone.

"Hey! Don't hang up on me!" Ben mock grumbled into his cell phone, resulting in a laugh from his younger cousin. He put the cell in his pocket before giving Jack a tight squeeze.

"You're growing up so goddamn fast, kid."

Jack pulled away from the embrace and ushered his older cousin inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

"I am not a kid, Ben." He said glaring up at his cousin. "You know that better than anyone else."

Ben ran a hand through his wild blonde hair, causing it to become stylishly ruffled.

"I guess you're not, huh?" He eyed Jake appreciatively. A couple years ago Jack had completely changed his look. Instead of his average looking clothes and his thin little glasses he once had, he now sported "skater" clothing, contacts, painted nails, and an eyebrow piercing that caused his parents to freak out when he came home with it, and ground him for a month.

His hair was a natural dark brown, which Ben assumed was from his birth father. His hair reached down around his pierced ears in loose waves. Jack's eyes were a bright blue which, if Ben remembered correctly, were from his birth mother.

"But you really have grown up, Jack," He said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Jack agreed, looking up at his cousin.

"Yes." And with that Ben pulled his cousin into another hug. "Happy Birthday, Jacky," he said. "Ooo! Want your present!"

"Chandler, we need to pick up the cake. I just called in before we left the house and they said it would be ready by four." Monica glanced at the digital clock in the porche.

"Alright...when will Erica be home?"

"Not until five-thirty." Monica replied, rolling her eyes.

"That's when dinner starts!" Chandler said, surprised.

"I know, but she's with Richard." Chandler growled deeply in the back of his throat.

"Every time!" Monica groaned. "Every time. He is her _boyfriend_, Chandler! He has no relation to Richard Burk and he is _her_ age!"

"I know! But the damn irony!" Chandler muttered.

Monica sighed.

"I need gas."

"Wow." Richard breathed, lying worn out on the bed.

"Yeah," whispered Erica lying next to him.

"You're amazing Erica." Richard said, laughing quietly.

"Hmmm...So are you...I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too..." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"We have to get going soon..."

"I know..."

"I feel bad for Jack...he's home alone right now...It's our birthday and he is home alone..."

"He needs a girlfriend." Richard mumbled.

"I know...But he doesn't seem to want one."

"He's Emo."

"Richard! He is not!"

"Well he always seems depressed..."

"He is just shy."

"Hmmm...If you say so..." Richard said tiredly.

"Can you make some coffee? To wake us up for dinner?" Erica asked. Richard groaned sliding off the bed.

"Fine..."

"Mike!"

"Yes?"

"We have to get going; dinner is going to start soon..." Phoebe said grabbing her purse.

"Okay...Nicky!" A little brown haired boy ran into the living room naked.

"Nicky!" Phoebe laughed.

"Yes, Mommy?" The six-year-old asked sweetly.

"Mike, can you get him in his new sweater and pants?"

Mike smiled at his youngest. "Come on squirt." He said picking the child off the ground and carrying him into his bedroom."

Phoebe snorted and walked into the large living room. "Sophie, Mike, we have to get going. Her two eldest children groaned, annoyed.

"I'm tired." muttered Mike Jr.

"That's what happens when you don't go to sleep until three o'clock in the morning, Michael." Phoebe said putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't sleep at night!"

"That's your problem...Now hurry up, you two." With that she walked away.

"Rach!" Ross called.

"In the bedroom!"

He walked into their bedroom to find his wife smiling at him in her new black dress. She looked beautiful.

"Wow..." He said smiling at her with all his teeth showing.

"I'll take that as a complement," She said grabbing her purse and giving her husband a peck on the lips. She walked away, leaving him staring in awe behind her. She still had it, she thought giving her hips a flirty little shake before walking into her son's room.

"Hayden, we have to get going," she said, peeking into her sixteen-year-old's bedroom.

"Alright, Mom, I'll be right out." Rachel gave him a short nod and walked out.

"God," Rachel exclaimed, looking at Ross, "Can you believe the twins are going to be eighteen, already?"

"I know...It seems like only yesterday Monica and Chandler brought them home...It was quite a shock to us all, remember?" Ross said. It was such a long time ago, eighteen whole years. Everything had turned around after that day. Monica and Chandler had gotten the children they always dreamt of raising, he and Rachel had got back together for good...Phoebe and Mike started trying to get pregnant...

It was weird...looking back on those days...They were so much older, wiser. They had kids now. They had settled down and became adults. Parents. Everyone except for Joey. He had promised that he would settle down when he was sixty. But even after they had moved on, in different ways, on different paths, they were still the best of friends...and nothing could ever change that.

_**END PART ONE**_

_A/N: This is my first FRIENDS story so please be kind. Also note that there will be slash in this story, so if you don't like it or mind it,_ **DO NOT READ FURTHER**_. Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**The One When the Twins Turn Eighteen, Part 2**_

"You should really tell them, Jack." Ben said.

"I know! I know I should Ben. But there is a big difference between knowing that I should tell them and actually telling them." Jack took a deep breath. "What if they hate me? What if they disapprove and disown me? Grandpa Bing is gay and Dad squirms whenever he's around…" Jack mumbled imploringly. He rubbed his temples.

"They wouldn't hate you! You know how much they love you and Erica? You were the kids the wanted so badly! Their _only_ children. They're not planning on adopting again! And they're not going to break ties with you because of your orientation, Jacky. Trust me!"

"But--"

"Tell them." Ben said firmly.

"Why don't you 'come out' to everyone?" snapped Jack as he poured himself more wine.

"My moms know…it's Dad who I haven't told." Ben paused for a moment as he propped his feet on his Grandparents' old coffee table. "Then once he knows, your parents will be told, along with Rachel and everyone else, I guarantee it."

Jack scowled. "Is there a way that I could like, tell them without actually _telling _them." Jack asked hopefully, taking a sip of his drink.

Ben smirked wickedly. "Why don't you and that BF of yours shag on the front porch, so when they see you, it's pretty much explanatory."

"Ben!" Jack yelped, turning red from the thoughts that his cousin planted in his mind. The elder man just chuckled deeply in his throat, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I was just kidding…but isn't your _chico _coming over tonight anyways?"

"Yeah…" said Jack offhandedly. "But all Dad and Mom know is that we're just good friends…and have been for nearly 4 years…" How could he tell his parents otherwise? How could he tell them that his best friend Javier, who they knew well and liked very much, was more than 'just a friend'? It was just all too hard.

Jack hated keeping secrets from them. It was killing him achingly slowly… But he was just too damn afraid to tell them the truth.

The doorbell rang for the second time that evening.

Jack glanced at the clock sitting on the table beside the sofa. Speak of the devil.

Feeling too tired to get up to answer the door, Jack voiced a lazy call of "Come in!"

A tall man in his late teens walked in. He had tousled dark brown hair and dark eyes.

_Javier._

"Can't you get up, ya lazy ass?" Ben said snidely.

Jack flipped him the bird, before replying. "You shouldn't be staring at your younger cousin's ass, you homo!"

"Well now, isn't that the 'pot calling the kettle black'?" Ben answered swiftly. Jack scoffed.

"Can't you two lay off each other?" Javier said chuckling softly as he pulled Jacks face up so he could peck his cheek lightly.

"Nope," Ben said yawning. "God when's dinner? I'm friggin' starving here! At least get me a beer, Jacky! What kind of host are you?"

When he saw Jack about to open his mouth for another come back, Javier piped up. "I'll get it, Jack," he muttered.

"Mmmkay," Jack mumbled when his boyfriend massaged his shoulders to divert his attention from his cousin.

Returning with a couple beers a moment later, Javier handed the gift bag to Jack before tossing a beer to Ben and sitting the other on the coffee table.

"Open it." He said, gesturing towards the present. He leaned against the back of the sofa, peering over Jack's shoulder.

"Monica! Chandler!" Ross called, as he saw his little sister and brother-in-law walk up stairs leading to their home.

The couple turned around.

"Hey Ross, Rach, Hayden!" Chandler said smiling.

"How are you guys?" Rachel said as they swapped hugs.

"Old." Said Chandler pouting. Monica nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, our babies are eighteen!" Monica said, now on the verge of tears. Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Mon, don't be like this," Rachel said soothingly.

"Yeah, we know it's hard. I mean look at me! Two of my kids are now in their' twenties! Getting old sucks."

"God! This is so depressing!"

"And annoying…" Hayden muttered under his breath although his comment did not go unheard and he received a light swat on the back of the head by his father.

They all turned as they heard the sound of a vehicle pulling in the driveway.

Phoebe and Mike.

"Hey you guys!" Phoebe called cheerfully as the car parked and she climbed out to run and hug her 'family'. Mike unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the Volvo to get his kids out. The side door slid open and Sophie and Michael popped out, walking past him quickly to hug their aunts and uncles obediently.

Nicky was left in the back, tugging on his seatbelt frantically. When his father unbuckled him he hopped out of the car, only for his father do grab him by the waist and lift him up to look him in the eye.

"Nicky. What are we going to do tonight?" Mike asked.

"Behave."

"Correct, and what are we not going to do?" Mike questioned.

"Get nakey."

"Correct. Now let's go."

"Okie, Daddy!"

"Hey guys, said Mike, as he shifted his son onto his hip to give them each a hug."

"Hi!" Nicky said as he was squished into five hugs.

"Alright let's go. I left Jack to watch the chicken."

"He's alone?" Ross asked.

"No, I think Ben and Javier came earlier." Chandler said as he unlocked the oak door to the house and swung it open.

"Oh my God!"

Jack jumped and hurriedly unattached his lips from Javier's, pushing him away and causing him to stumble slightly.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone…!"

Uh oh.

_**"Episode" End.**_

A/N: I know this is really kind of short! I'll try to make the next one longer! PLEASE reveiw!


	3. Chapter Two

"You should really tell them, Jack." Ben said.

"I know! I know I should Ben. But there is a big difference between knowing that I should tell them and actually telling them." Jack took a deep breath. "What if they hate me? What if they disapprove and disown me? Grandpa Bing is gay and Dad squirms whenever he's around…" Jack mumbled imploringly. He rubbed his temples.

"They wouldn't hate you! You know how much they love you and Erica? You were the kids the wanted so badly! Their _only_ children. They're not planning on adopting again! And they're not going to break ties with you because of your orientation, Jacky. Trust me!"

"But--"

"Tell them." Ben said firmly.

"Why don't you 'come out' to everyone?" snapped Jack as he poured himself more wine.

"My moms know…it's Dad who I haven't told." Ben paused for a moment as he propped his feet on his Grandparents' old coffee table. "Then once he knows, your parents will be told, along with Rachel and everyone else, I guarantee it."

Jack scowled. "Is there a way that I could like, tell them without actually _telling _them." Jack asked hopefully, taking a sip of his drink.

Ben smirked wickedly. "Why don't you and that BF of yours shag on the front porch, so when they see you, it's pretty much explanatory."

"Ben!" Jack yelped, turning red from the thoughts that his cousin planted in his mind. The elder man just chuckled deeply in his throat, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I was just kidding…but isn't your _chico _coming over tonight anyways?"

"Yeah…" said Jack offhandedly. "But all Dad and Mom know is that we're just good friends…and have been for nearly 4 years…" How could he tell his parents otherwise? How could he tell them that his best friend Javier, who they knew well and liked very much, was more than 'just a friend'? It was just all too hard.

Jack hated keeping secrets from them. It was killing him achingly slowly… But he was just too damn afraid to tell them the truth.

The doorbell rang for the second time that evening.

Jack glanced at the clock sitting on the table beside the sofa. Speak of the devil.

Feeling too tired to get up to answer the door, Jack voiced a lazy call of "Come in!"

A tall man in his late teens walked in. He had tousled dark brown hair and dark eyes.

_Javier._

"Can't you get up, ya lazy ass?" Ben said snidely.

Jack flipped him the bird, before replying. "You shouldn't be staring at your younger cousin's ass, you homo!"

"Well now, isn't that the 'pot calling the kettle black'?" Ben answered swiftly. Jack scoffed.

"Can't you two lay off each other?" Javier said chuckling softly as he pulled Jacks face up so he could peck his cheek lightly.

"Nope," Ben said yawning. "God when's dinner? I'm friggin' starving here! At least get me a beer, Jacky! What kind of host are you?"

When he saw Jack about to open his mouth for another come back, Javier piped up. "I'll get it, Jack," he muttered.

"Mmmkay," Jack mumbled when his boyfriend massaged his shoulders to divert his attention from his cousin.

Returning with a couple beers a moment later, Javier handed the gift bag to Jack before tossing a beer to Ben and sitting the other on the coffee table.

"Open it." He said, gesturing towards the present. He leaned against the back of the sofa, peering over Jack's shoulder.

"Monica! Chandler!" Ross called, as he saw his little sister and brother-in-law walk up stairs leading to their home.

The couple turned around.

"Hey Ross, Rach, Hayden!" Chandler said smiling.

"How are you guys?" Rachel said as they swapped hugs.

"Old." Said Chandler pouting. Monica nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, our babies are eighteen!" Monica said, now on the verge of tears. Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Mon, don't be like this," Rachel said soothingly.

"Yeah, we know it's hard. I mean look at me! Two of my kids are now in their' twenties! Getting old sucks."

"God! This is so depressing!"

"And annoying…" Hayden muttered under his breath although his comment did not go unheard and he received a light swat on the back of the head by his father.

They all turned as they heard the sound of a vehicle pulling in the driveway.

Phoebe and Mike.

"Hey you guys!" Phoebe called cheerfully as the car parked and she climbed out to run and hug her 'family'. Mike unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the Volvo to get his kids out. The side door slid open and Sophie and Michael popped out, walking past him quickly to hug their aunts and uncles obediently.

Nicky was left in the back, tugging on his seatbelt frantically. When his father unbuckled him he hopped out of the car, only for his father do grab him by the waist and lift him up to look him in the eye.

"Nicky. What are we going to do tonight?" Mike asked.

"Behave."

"Correct, and what are we not going to do?" Mike questioned.

"Get nakey."

"Correct. Now let's go."

"Okie, Daddy!"

"Hey guys, said Mike, as he shifted his son onto his hip to give them each a hug."

"Hi!" Nicky said as he was squished into five hugs.

"Alright let's go. I left Jack to watch the chicken."

"He's alone?" Ross asked.

"No, I think Ben and Javier came earlier." Chandler said as he unlocked the oak door to the house and swung it open.

"Oh my God!"

Jack jumped and hurriedly unattached his lips from Javier's, pushing him away and causing him to stumble slightly.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone…!"

Uh oh.


End file.
